


Locked Up

by Swendom



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Babies, Breakup, Business, Chidren, Dominant Emma Swan, Drugs, Emma Swan Has a Penis, English, Español, F/F, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Fluff, G!P, Gay, Guns, Jail, Lesbian, Love, M/M, Mama - Freeform, Marriage, OUAT - Freeform, Postpartum Depression, References to Drugs, Relationsip, Selling Drugs, Siblings, Smut, Submissive Regina Mills, Tattoos, Violence, criminal, cursing, dada, daddy - Freeform, emmaswan - Freeform, father - Freeform, gaylove, mature - Freeform, mother - Freeform, mummy - Freeform, onceuponatime, papi - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform, swendom, vivalaswanqueen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swendom/pseuds/Swendom
Summary: Emma is locked up. Regina works at the prison. They fall in love. Read for more.Mature Content: Sexual, Emma G!P, Swearing, and Gay AFHey guys, this story is going to start off fast. It will slow down soon. In the future Emma will have some bumps in her road and Regina will smooth them out. For now, I hope you enjoy reading.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	Locked Up

~Emma's POV~

"Emma Swan I hereby sentence you to 5 years in prison." The judge bangs his gavel twice. I didn't even do anything wrong. I was set up. I stay silent and glare at the judge. He shivers before speaking again. "Bailiff take her away."

"Let's go." The bailiff says. My chains jiggle as I walk. I'm a harmless human being, yet I'm being made out to be this villain.well I’m not harmless. I did some of the things I'm being accused of, but not all. I look back at my parents once more and hold up a peace sign.

"We love you Emma!" My mother shouts. I smile and the door closes behind me.

-1 month-

"You don't talk much." My cellmate states. "Huh newbie?"

"That's not my name. Don't call me that. It's Swan." I come off as aggressive.

"Shit. You ain't gotta say it so mean." She murmurs

"Watch your mouth. Get off my bed too." She hops off the top bunk.

"So it's been a month. You know my name– Ruby, but everyone calls me Red– and your name is Emma. And you prefer to be called Swan." Ruby says. "Can I ask you a question?" I look at her and nod. "What are you doing here? I mean in this prison. Why are you in a special prison for LGBT+ people? No offense but you don't seem gay." I look at her confused as shit. We start laughing at what she just said. "Don't tell anyone I said that. It'll make me sound ignorant."

"I have a dick." I say after we calm down. "And I like women." She laughs nervously.

"Are you serious?"

"Since the day I was born." I lay back on my bed. I feel a hand on my crotch. "Hey!"

"Sorry." She jumps. "I really sorry. I don't know why I did that." She starts to ramble.

"Hey it's fine." I shrug. "You are the first curious one."

"I think it's cool you have a dick... that's big." She mumbles the last part.

"I heard that." I smirk.

"Damn. I wish you hadn't told me that." She fidgets with her fingers.

"Why?"

"I'm a sex addict... but I also have a girlfriend who's just like you. She'd hate for me to stray," she sits on her bed.

"That's tough," I sigh. "Too bad she won't know." Ruby's head pops up and her brown eyes meat mine.

"You really think we could fool around?" She asks shyly.

"Yeah. What's your girlfriend's name?"

"Dorothy."

"Gale?"

"Yeah."

"Dorothy Gale is _your_ girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"That's my cousin." I smirk.

"Then we can't fool around." She pouts.

"I never said that."

"Are you in a gang?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." I'm a very intelligent person. I'm the leader of a cartel and the cops think I'm just a kid who sells drugs and working for someone. They're still trying to find out who it is. "I think the tattoos gave it away."

"Yeah."

"I like your face tattoos."

"Thanks."

"So how many people have you killed?"

"Too many."

"Well then." She looks away not knowing how to feel.

"Swan." A guard's deep voice says. It's jimmy– he's cool peeps. "I got you these from commissary." I quickly hop off my bed and skip to the door. He hands me what I asked for and some extra goodies.

"Thanks Jimmy."

"No problem. I got you something too Red." He tosses Ruby some candy. "Hey there's word that there's gonna be a new counselor/social worker. And it's gonna be a woman. She might be here in a month."

"Really." I nod my head. "I'm tired of seeing Archie. Twice a day."

"Well they're just tryna help you."

"Yeah... I know." I sigh.

"It's nice to have ya talking." He smiles briefly. "Alright I gotta go now."

"See ya." I say. I walk back in and Ruby is wondering what I got.

"So?" She says excitedly.

"It's just the usual Ruby. Some ciggies (🚬), ramen, and chips. Candy too."

"Yeah right."

"Okay there's some Twinkies and honey buns too." I come clean.

"Pwease." She says with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I toss her one and she catches it with a huge smile.

**********

-1 week later-

~Regina's POV~

"Hello Ms. Mills." The warden greets.

"Hello." I return the greeting.

"Your first task today is to learn the inmates. Our prison as you can see is a luxurious prison. It's been modeled after the prisons in Norway."

"Well it's very nice."

"It's also a prison for criminals of the LGBT+ community. It's also coed, but the males and female stay separate for the majority of the time. You will be dealing with the females."

"Thank you." I walk into my office. "Can you have someone bring in my first inmate." I hate calling them inmates. They're people too.

"I will." The warden closes the door behind him. Five minutes later there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say from my seat. The door swings open and I see a short brunette and a guard. "Hello Miss. French."

"It's Lacey." She says aggressively. I've never heard someone say their name with so much anger.

"Okay Miss. French I'm going to need you to leave that attitude outside because I don't want to deal with it."

"Sure." She rolls her eyes. Before the guard leaves, I grab his attention.

"Take her with you." I close her file and her eyes go wide.

"What I just got here! No I need this appointment to get out."

"Then act like it." I say sternly. "You will respect our time and call me Ms. Mills. You will end each sentence with Miss, Ma'am, or Ms. Mills."

"Yes Ms. Mills."

"Very well. You may leave guard."

"Tim. You can call me Tim Ms. Mills." He says shyly.

"Tim it is." He nods and closes the door.

"Okay Ms. French what can I do for you?"

"I really wanna call my sister Belle. She's worried because I haven't called. I've been trying to stay out of trouble so I can call her... Ms. Mills."

"And how's that working out for you?"

"I'm been good. No fights or trouble, ma'am."

"That's good. I'll see what I can do about that phone call."

"Thank ma'am."

"Now as for your temper and attitude." She sits up, buts looks into her lap as if she's ashamed of herself. "I have a task for you." I reach into my bag and pull out an empty journal. I have several more for other inmates. "I want you to write how you feel in this. Whenever you're upset write in this. You don't have to be upset to write in it either. Happy, sad, mad, and anything else you're feeling." I hand her the journal. "Bring it every time we meet."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you'd like me to know?"

"Not at the moment, ma'am."

"Then I guess we're done for today."

"Yes. Thank you Ms. Mills."

"You're welcome. I want to remember to breathe whenever you're upset."

"I will." I give her pencil and ask her to call in the next inmate.

-later on-

It's almost lunch and I have one more person to see. Emma Swan. I have the guard go get her as I read over her file quickly. I am soon joined by a good looking blonde. She's covered in tattoos and is well built. _She's hot._

"Hello Ms. Swan." I stand. She nods and sits in the chair. I sit back down and give the guard the okay to leave. "How are you?" She rolls her eyes and slouches in the chair. "Sit up." I say sternly. She looks like she doesn't have a care in the world. "Ms. Swan I'm not going to asks you again."

"I'm fine." She groans and sits up.

"What's with the attitude?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Nothing." She lies.

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing."

"Fine. I won't ask again." I look down at her file again and my eyes go wide at why she's at this specific prison. She chuckles.

"I guess you just found out that I got a dick." She says boldly with a smile. _She just became even more attractive._

"Okay." I close her file and look her in the eyes.

"What."

"Nothing. Tell me about yourself."

"Everything you need to know about me is in that file there." She points. "I'm here to do the time for a crime I didn't do."

"Can you just tell me how you got here?" She sighs and sits up more.

"I'm Emma Swan, 21 years old, and in a gang. I have a dick as you read. I'm intersex."

"Why don't you tell me about your tattoos?"

"They're all over me. Except my hands, dick and ass." I glare at her for her language. "Sorry."

"How are you feeling now?"

"I'm horny as shit and your cleavage isn't helping." Her face remains straight.

"Well then."

"Yeah." She looks around my office. "You should get a plant or two in here." She locks her hands together on her lap. "I gonna be bold right now." My eyes snap to hers. "You're hot as fuck and I'd really like to be in your pants... but that can't happen." I almost asked why. "But seeing the way you dress and present yourself, you respect yourself way too much to let me smash." She shrugs. "Naw I'm not gonna continues. I've already crossed a line." I stare at her confused. "Building bridges not burning them." She nods. "Getting back to your question, my tattoos are parts of me that I wanted inked. They're stories. Like this one." She points to a tattoo on her neck. "This means trust." She points to a tear drop on her face. "I killed I shot someone and they died. Then this one out of all of them is my favorite." She points to a paper plane on her other cheek.

"It's just a little plane, but I love it."

"Why so much ink?" I ask.

"I like them." She shrugs. "They're apart of me. I have piercings too but most of them were taken out. When I get out, I'll pierce them again." She smiles briefly after saying when I get out.

"Are you looking forward to your release date?"

"Very much so. Maybe with good behavior I'll get out earlier." She sits up. "Can I go to lunch? It's nothing fancy but I wanna go hang with my cellmate."

"Are you two getting along?"

"Very well." She smirks. "Do I have a double today?"

"As in are we meeting twice today? No. That'll start next week. Usually I won't see you this late in the day, but I wanted to meet everyone I could today." I stand and so does she. I check the time quickly. I catch her checking me out. I clear my throat.

"You are free to go, Ms. Swan." I smile.

"Yeah. Thanks." She starts to leave. "Have a good day, Ms. Mills." Her smile is to die for. I sit back down and start looking through other inmates' files.


End file.
